


Happy

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin One-Shots [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kyalin One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940971
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Happy

Lin laid quietly in bed and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. 

Izen reached over and placed one of his larger hands over her smaller, calloused ones. “Are you alright, dear?”

”I’m fine,” she replied. “Just thinking.”

”Do you want to talk about it?” The man asked gently, inching closer and closer to pulling her into a hug.

“Not yet,” the police chief answered. “Can I be the little spoon tonight?”

Izen kissed her forehead and responded in the affirmative, pulling her close and holding her tight.

Chief Beifong spent the next hours thinking about her lover before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Izen was from the Fire Nation. An incredible bender and an even better chef. As his catering business grew, he saw fit to make the jump from the Fire Nation to Republic City, where he had the fortune of meeting Lin.

They had been seeing each other for nearly fifteen years.   
  
At first, the metal-bender saw him as just another snobby businessman, and she was finally getting over her heart being stomped on by a former lover. They first met at a formal event pertaining to some political transition of power.

Lin paid no attention at first, and it wasn’t until the next year, after seeing one another at several other formal events, that Izen finally spoke to her. 

It had been late, and Varrick kept trying to bargain his way into a hush-hush political meeting. Izen had stepped in and alerted him as to something being on fire, and that had sent the Southern Water Tribe businessman away in search of the flames.

Izen’s first impression had been made, and getting her out of a pointless conversation was probably one of the best to have with Chief Lin Beifong.

Their relationship progressed slowly. After that first contact between the two, the next four years of contact were solely at formal events, and Izen became quick friends with the metal-bender.

It was only near the end of an event some five years after they first saw one another that Izen elected to ask the intimidating Chief Beifong out for drinks afterward.

The following months were spent dating on and off. Neither of the pair were sure if they should be prioritizing the potential relationship ahead of their work.

So they sit, and they talk things out, and they have a nice dinner together and decide to really give whatever it is they have a shot. 

Izen falls hard for Lin, and she reciprocates the feeling even if she might not express it.

Everything runs smoothly. They take things slow, and they spend the next six years dodging paparazzi before deciding to move in together.

Fast forward a couple years, and that brings them to modern day, about the time Avatar Korra finally sorts things out with Harmonic Convergence and the city is overrun with spirit vines.

* * *

Lin woke up early as usual and moved to get ready for work before remembering she was taking Saturdays off, as per Izen’s request.

The fire-bender pulled her back in close to him and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. “Did you sleep well?”

The woman nodded, sinking into the embrace. She felt warm and secure. She felt loved. “Izen?”

”Yes, my dear?” He responded readily, attentive to his lover.

”Do you have any plans for today?,” the police chief asked, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

The chef gently brushed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Spend time with my incredible girlfriend. Now, are you planning on gracing me with your presence while I make breakfast?”

Lin flashed a rare, soft smile. “I would be happy to.”

The couple got out of bed. Izen, strong and fit and only a year or so older than his lover, swept Lin off of her feet and carried her to the kitchen where he set her down on a part of the counter he didn’t need when cooking.

Chief Beifong didn’t pay much attention to the cooking. Unsurprisingly, she left the cooking to her chef boyfriend.

On the job, Lin was a strong, tough police chief who was always at the top of her game. Off the job, with Izen, she wasn’t quite brain-dead, but she definitely relaxed, and she certainly wouldn’t be letting anyone dab batter on the tip of her nose if she was in Chief mode.

Before long, Lin found herself holding a plate with a chocolate-chip pancake on it. 

Yes, Chief Lin Beifong likes her pancakes with chocolate chips. 

This time, though, it was different. Instead of a smiley-face, the chocolate chips spelled out _Will you marry me?_

She looked up from the plate to find her boyfriend down on one knee, holding an open box with a simple engagement ring.

The metal-bender gave the slightest nod as she set down the pancakes and slid off the counter. She was pulled into a tight hug and she sighed happily. “Yes, Izen. I will marry you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “I wanted to do something unique, and I tried to keep in mind that you don’t like being the center of attention when we’re in public. I didn’t think you’d ever forgive me if I proposed on Aang Memorial Island like everyone else.”

”I loved it,” Lin remarked. “The ring as well. Nothing for it to snag on. Functional.”

Izen gently cupped her cheek and leaned forward so his lips just barely brushed against hers, asking for permission like always.

The detective leaned in that last little bit, allowing her eyes to flutter closed for the duration of the kiss.

”I can’t believe I’m going to get to call you my wife,” he mumbled with a goofy smile.

There was a knock on the door and the newly engaged couple exchanged glances. Neither of them were expecting visitors.

Lin opened the door and found herself staring back at the former lover who had stomped on her heart nearly twenty years before. “Kya, what in spirits name are you doing here?”


End file.
